The present invention relates to a device for moving a disabled person. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for moving a disabled person that includes individual hooking units which are removably hooked into existing openings of a conventional patient lift sling.
People who are physically disabled may find it difficult if not impossible to adequately lift, move or transfer themselves to and from a wheelchair, a stationary bed, an automobile seat or the like under their own power.
Numerous innovations for moving a disabled person have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach individual hooking units which are removably hooked into existing openings of a conventional patient lift sling.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,902 to Fash teaches a lifting sheet that includes a multiplicity of openings arranged in pairs and spaced from each other, permitting the insertion of the arm in a sleeve-like form within the sheet with the hand free to grip a grip strap while the weight of the patient to be lifted is disposed upon the arm.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,607 to Johansson teaches a patient transfer mat that includes a center section and a pair of wing sections integrally and hingedly attached thereto and adapted to be placed under the patient. Grasping openings are disposed in each end with slots adjacent thereto for securing a strap therethrough.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,122 to Phalen teaches a body transfer mat that includes a generally rectangular having a center support section and right and left wing portions extending from the center section. Handles are located on the underside of the sheet on each side of the central support section.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,834 to Vanarnem teaches a method and apparatus for lifting and transferring a disabled person that includes an elongated sheet of material having handles at each end.
Finally, still yet another example is a Hoyer lift which is a common type of device for moving a disabled person.
The configuration of the Hoyer lift 10 can best be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, and as such, will be discussed with reference thereto.
The Hoyer lift 10 includes a substantially rectangular-shaped canvas lift sling 12 with an optional centrally disposed laterally oriented slot 13. A pair of spaced apart lift apertures 14 are disposed on each lift sling longitudinal edge 15 and out board of the optional centrally disposed laterally oriented slot 13. A reinforcement plate 16 reinforces each pair of lift apertures 14.
The substantially rectangular-shaped canvas lift sling 12 is suspended from a hydraulic lift frame 11 by four lift chains 17. Each of the four lift chains 17 extend downward from a common point on a hydraulic lift frame upper portion 18 and terminate in a respective one of each of the pair of lift apertures 14.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for moving a disabled person have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.